Chapter 7
is the seventh chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. Jonah's quick thinking saves Koko Hekmatyar but Orchestra responds by bringing heavier firepower to bear. As the squad mobilises Jonah and Koko make their escape. Title page Jonah landing on the umbrella as Shisho fires. Summary Jonah races up to the roof where he jumps off and lands on the umbrella over the table where Shisho is at the exact moment that he fires, throwing off his aim and saving Koko. Shisho has Chinatsu focus on Valmet, who she keeps pinned down while thinking about Koko's words and starting to resent her. Shisho tells her to stay focused while he continues to fire at Koko and Jonah, who are on the ground but obscured by the umbrella. Koko kisses Jonah's cheek out of gratitude and he is surprised that she is still smiling despite what is going on, although she pulls him down when he raises himself above her. In response to his query as to what is wrong with her, she argues that nothing is wrong with her and that she is used to being targeted. If it is time for her to go, there is nowhere to hide and if not, nothing will hit her anyway. Finally, how can she be afraid of her own product as an arms dealer? Reversing positions, they get up and begin to move when Shisho ceases firing with Jonah covering them. Chinatsu realises that Jonah was the one who saved Koko and eager to get back at her, pulls out her Chinatsu Cannon Special. The sudden arrival of the Dubai Police Force however draws her attention and she unleashes it against them, demolishing a police car and killing the officers who have arrived with ballistic shields. Jonah takes advantage of the momentary lull to pull out his MP5K and with the police taken out, Shisho directs Chinatsu to prepare for the second movement. Valmet picks up a fallen shield and tries to join Koko and Jonah but draws the attention and fire of Orchestra. After she hits Shisho in the shoulder, he turns an AKS-47 against her and one of the bullets punctures the shield, hitting Valmet in the left leg. From around a corner Lehm radios in the situation to the rest of the squad and directs Lutz and Wiley to find some high ground while he attaches a to a Heckler & Koch Mark 23 pistol. Valmet is able to crawl to Koko and Jonah who are sheltered behind a planter box and apologises for not being able to help. Seeing this, Jonah reloads a fresh magazine and attacks Orchestra head on, reloading while advancing. Shisho eagerly takes him on and Jonah is nearly on top of Orchestra when he is snagged by a rope and dragged away, while Chinatsu deflects Shisho's AKS-47, claiming that Jonah is too cute to kill. Lehm reels Jonah in and is kicked in the head. He patiently explains to a furious Jonah that he has become an animal and while he could have killed Orchestra, he too would have died. Pointing out that he hates the way kid soldiers fight, he goes on to say that the squad does not get into feuds and that killing for them is strictly business. When thing go bad, rely on what has been learned in training. However he does admire Jonah's stance of hating weapons and trying not to get too drawn into their or Koko's world. A police sniper team tries to deploy on a nearby building but they are too close and are easily taken out by Shisho. Koko and Valmet are able to make their way over and Lehm gives his headset to Jonah. He offers his hand to Koko and they run off. Anime and manga differences *Jonah is able to get off a couple of shots at Shisho after landing. *Jonah and Koko are able to quickly move into cover behind the planter box and are not pinned down behind the umbrella. Jonah does not cover them both. .]] *More of the square is shown. *Chinatsu is shown reloading while thinking about what has happened, during which Jonah falling onto the umbrella, covering Koko, and Koko talking to Valmet are shown. *Koko thanking Jonah is moved to when they are behind the planter box and flashbacks of how she handled C. K. Kloshkin smashing a coffee pot over her head and the attack by the Hind-Es are shown. *Jonah covers Koko while they slowly move towards the wall. *The appearance of the Dubai Police and how Orchestra handles them is extended. Koko and Jonah are shown observing the response before Jonah brings Koko under cover. *Shisho's response to getting hit by Valmet and returning fire is faster. *Valmet is shown dropping the shield before leaping towards Koko and Jonah. *The wrecked police car is shown when Lehm contacts the rest of the squad. *Jonah's charge against Orchestra is extended. Lehm uses a hook and thinner cable to reel him in, during which he is more resistant to being dragged away. *When Lehm talks to Jonah he unties the cable from his leg and stills of Jonah's charge are shown. Although shown in shadow for part of the talk his features are more distinct than in the chapter. A flashback of Jonah watching the F-22 fly overhead and laughing while running from the factory are shown. *Chinatsu notices the sniper team, which has gotten into position to snipe them. His taunting them and Chinatsu's reaction are changed. *Lehm and Jonah nod at each other before Lehm begins to shoot at Orchestra and Jonah and Koko make their escape. Category:Volume 2 07